Its been so long
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: A girl from Inuyasha's childhood has come back.She joins the gang but Kagome thinks she wants to steal Inuyasa but is it true?R
1. Aya

The gang had been walking for quite some time they only found one shard and it didn't please Inuyasha because it was the only shard they found this month.

"What the hell is going on Naraku has been laying low...there are no shards."

Inuyasha said angry.

"Inuyasha at least we found one."

Kagome said with the little kitsune curled up in her arms.

"Inuyasha complaining is not gonna help find shards."

Miroku said.

"I don't give a dam what you have to say!"

Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Miroku is right Inuyasha your giving us headaches."

Sango said rubbing her forehead in pain with the neko on her shoulder.

"And Im tired of hearing you say the same thing."

Shippo added.

"why i ouaghta-"

He said ready to punch the you kitsune.

"Inuyasha...Don't!"

Kagome yelled.She then saw a girl with peanut butter silky hair that ended to her feet into a hight pony tail with long bangs split onto both sided of her heart shaped face and light purple eyes that glisten like a gem she was wearing a red and white dress it was a body shirt that was v-neck that had fitted her curvatious body it also had splits at the sides that ended to her hips and was wearing red flat shoes.She was walking infront of them.

"Maybe she's looking for help."

Kagome said.Inuyasha "kehed"

"Excuse me miss."

Kagome up to the beautiful girl.The girl turned to her.

"What is the matter Miko?"

The girl asked.

"Oh...have you seen or heard about jewel shards?"

"No...But I am looking for the same information."

She said pulling out her fan.

"but I see I have gotten some...Kacho-sen."

She cried throwing her red and white fan it flew past Inuyasha and to the snake demon.

"I didn't even smell it."

Inuyasha said shocked.

"It coverd its scent."

Shippo said.

"And aura."

Sango added.Mai jumped over the snake demon and did a hand stand and caught its tail and swung it around and crashed it hard on the ground.

"Ryu En bu!"

she ran up did a handstand caught its tail and thrashed it on the ground again.The gang watched in awe.she jumped meeting eye contact. she swift her fan at its face releasing fire.

"Super deadly ninja bees."

She cried burning the snakes whole body with one stroke and landed on the ground gracefully.Inuyasha smirked.

"Aya its been years hasn't it."

"I thought you haven't remebered Inuyasha."


	2. San flash dance

The gang was shocked Inuyasha knew this girl.Aya had walked up to him.

"So what's been going on in your life Inu?"

She asked Kagome felt kinds jealous.

"Nothin' really you already know the incident with Kikyo."

He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah,I feel bad for you and Kikyo but she so controlling and demanding and she can't aceept thing the way they are."

"What do you mean?"

He asked.

"Well...I had saw Kikyo four days ago before the incident,she was talking to me and she told me"Stay away from Inuyasha for he does not love you but his heart has only me."I ws shocked she would say such a thing."

She said.

"Oh...but nevermind Kikyo,meet my friends."

He said turning round.

"This is Kagome she's from the future and the reincarnation of Kikyo,this is Shippo a full youkai kitsune,this is Miroku a buddhist perverted monk,this is Sango a demon slayer,and this is her full youkai neko Kilala."

"Hi."

They all said.

"Its nice to meet you all!"

Aya said smiling a beautiful smile.Kagome felt this wasn't going be a happy day.

"Aya why don't you join us to find shards and kill Naraku?"

Sango asked.

"Well I don't know I really want to do it on my own...but I guess I'll join."

She said walking ahead and Inuyasha followed next to her with the other behind them.

"Aya why are you looking for Naraku?"

"For killing my father...Takeru."

"He killed your father!"

Inuyasha said shocked.

"Yes he did it in his sleep he thought of him too much of a threat so he got rid of him."

She said sadly.

"It must hurt."

"It hurts so bad...My mother was so upset she wanted me to stay home thinking the same thing might happen to me but I will revenge him even if I die trying because I knew he would do the same for me even though Im leaving my mother behind...I must do this no matter what it takes."

Aya said boosting up her confidence.Inuyasha smiled deep down how she was so conident when he was younger he looked up to her even though they were the same age.

"Inuyasha,I sense a sacred jewel shard!"

Kagome yelled.Inuyasha sniffed.Aya felt its prensence and could hear its heart she felt it beat faster in the forest.

"Its in the forest."

"Alright."

Kagome got on Inuyasha back,Sango and Shippo were on kilala.

"Lady Aya would you like a ride?"

Miroku asked thinking of something perverted.

"Yeah Im tired of running."

she got on.

"Oh and if you try something perverted I'll burn your eyes out!"

Miroku gulped and ran Aya was light like a feather.when they got there Inuyasha was fighting a huge ogre.Mai jumped down.she made her fan float in front of her and put her to hands together like she was praying or chanting fire circled around her and she lifted to her tip-toesher eyes were closed as her hair was shooting up everyone watched.the her eyes opened and were bloody red.

"San...Flash ...dance!"

She cried as a dragone appeared from her fan burning the ogre to ashes,and returned to the fan.Aya had then trned back to normal and picked up the jewel shard and gave it to Kagome.

"That was awesome."

Kagome said trying to be friendly.

"Since when could you ever do that!"

Inuyasha asked.

"Years ago."

"wow!"

Shippo said as Miroku,Kilala,and Sango were still struck with awe.


End file.
